new_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Lila
Lila is a supporting character in the 2001 anime Najica: Blitz Tactics and one of the main protagonists in The Plushy Movie 2-7 and Girl Assassins. Role After the events of Najica: Blitz Tactics, in Girl Assassins, Lila finds a way to befriend Najica again. But to do that, she'll have to work with Margaret Burton, Madlax, Kirika Yuumura and Mireille Bouquet to fight off against the darker forces that Laetitia enlisted them to defeat: Pennywise/IT, La Llorona, Rose the Hat, Krystof Kozlov, The Steward and The Conductor. Lila works with Najica Hiiragi to defeat these dark forces, and Najica finally befriends Lila again. In The Plushy Movie 2, Lila saves Dory the Fish from the notorious beetle, Berkeley Beetle. After saving her, Lila told Dory that she has a past of her own comparison to Dory's. Dory became shocked at the fact that she might have a connection to Lila, but they don't. Later in the movie, it is revealed that Lila works with Baby Dory in the MINO Unite, Baby Dory's own organization. Lila loses Najica by Jareth, the Goblin King. She goes to the Labyrinth to get her back, along with other people. She runs into Jareth, who wants control of the worlds. Laetitia comes to help Lila. But it didn't turn out when Lila shot the heart of Dormammu, but Jareth unleashed Dormammu towards 3 worlds: Morro Bay, Golden Crown Town and the Forest. Lila goes to find Najica, and finds her succeedingly, along with other captured people. They go to the forest to fight off the armies of Pennywise/IT, Queen Bee, Ahmanet and Jareth. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 1, Lila finds out that Melo, the Converter alien, knew about Alpha. Uma, the daughter of Ursula, goes to Lila and tries to kill her. Later in the movie, she goes to the Mirror World, where she tries to find a mask called the MirrorMask to restore the Mirror World. She stops to a clone Najica, who's skin reveals that she is a mirror image of herself, but with half of the bloody skull revealed. After the Mirror World, Lila then gets possessed by CLU 2, a program created by Kevin Flynn. Najica fights CLU 2 until Lila gotten not possessed. Lila goes to where Kevin Flynn is and finds out that Flynn was controlling the Humaritts, wanting an army to bring back Enfant. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2, Lila unsuspectingly finds Alpha, captured by General Grievous. she fights him and the stormtroopers and runs out of there with Alpha. More later in the movie, she gets very gentle to Katy Caterpillar and is willing to take care of her. Lila goes back into the Mirror World where she finds the Sphynx Cats, trying to assault her and tries to kill her. Lila goes into the circus tent where she meets Dumbo, who's ears are a curiosity to her. Dumbo shows Lila what he can do, and she was impressed. Later, she gets captured along with others by General Sweet Mayhem, who taken them to the Sistar System, ruled by Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi. When they heard that the worlds are in danger, they, along with Mayhem and Wa'Nabi, goes to save the universe from the Future Patamon. After the battle, they go to the Mirror World to fight off the Queen of Darkness and Drosselmeyer. But Yuuko Ichihara is the one that's controlling all the worlds. They fight her until Tenma Tsukamoto destroys the IT. In The Plushy Movie 4: The Case of Pikachu, she finally finds out that she is now a Prophecied One. In The Plushy Movie: The Truth, The Adjudicator tries to readjust Lila so she can follow her orders, but Alpha came to stop her. Later, they go to the Door of Truth to fight The Adjudicator. In the end, Laetitia tells them that they should not have crossed paths while the worlds were collided. Lila and the others took her word and all said and done. Others Lila's also in half of the LittleBigPlanet series, a cameo in Girl Force, Plushy Dimensions and Plushy Battle Royale 2.